Tis The Season For Hilarity
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: OH my Jashin, it seems K.L.K and all the Naruto characters have gotten together for Christmas! in fact, this promises to be a interesting endevor. WHO WANTS MY TRIPLE CHUNK CHOCOLATE BROWNIES! XONESHOTX


**K.L.K- YO! Guess what? I GOT A LAPTOP! and this is the first thing I'm typing on it! enjoy.**

**TITLE: 'Tis the Season's Hilarity.**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: OH my Jashin, it seems K.L.K and all the Naruto characters have gotten together for Christmas! in fact, this promises to be a interesting endevor. WHO WANTS MY TRIPLE CHUNK CHOCOLATE BROWNIES?!**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTE: (sweatdrop) haha. alrighty then, I think I'd better get to the ficcy, ne? well, here we go! Season's Greetings from K.L.K and the Naruto gang!**

**DISCLAIMER: I no more own the air I breathe than I own Naruto. ITS _FREE_. (is cheap) haha. I'm usually broke.**

* * *

"K.L.K glared at all the charecters that had decided to gather around her to celebrate her most dreaded time of year, Christmas Day. Oh, Kami-sama, how she loathed this day! perhaps it had been the way her mother tried to force christianity down her throat, and now she had no religion? maybe, perhaps, it was because she had to get up before noon on her vacation time from schooling. or even that she was just pissed. who cares. but the thing was, her mood was soured like spoilt milk, and she was a downer, having her head buried in her Icha Icha Paradise as she forcefully blocked out the sounds of merriment and cheer." a female voice said in a narrative voice.

"However, she did slightly like the celebration, and such things. why she was hiding out in her special Disclaimer Room was because her mother had, once again, effectively repelled her from her living space by trying to force her to read a bible out loud, and threw a hissy fit when the redheaded half-demon didn't comply. of course, she was in the worst mood she had been all year, minus Valentines Day, of course." the voice continued.

"SHUT THE MOTHERFUCKING HELL UP!" K.L.K screamed as she kicked out the very annoying person who was narrating...(coughcough-Kin-coughcough) anyway, it seems that you only stay dead for awhile, and since K.L.K didn't get all the scraps into The Closet of No Return, Kin came back.

'I must get all the pieces next time.' the kitsune-hanyou thought murderously.

ANYWAYYYYYY, she then tossed all thier presents at them, and held a plate of triple-chunk chocolate brownies out to the readers. "well? eat 'em, I'm pissed off right now! damn buzzards..."

Naruto bopped her on the head, and she took the yummy goodies from the readers and put them back onto the tabletop. "what?"

"be nice." Sakura- the older undubbed version said sternly.

"whatever." the girl muttered. she then turned on the fakest happy expression any of them had seen- Sai and Neji winced! that bad!- and her eyes sparkled fakely. "OH, well sorry dear readers! so very sorry to be so rude, please, please, have a effing brownie!"

Sakura scowled at her behind her back and gave her the finger. K.L.K didn't _CARE_. she was used to it anyway. she just growled a bit. anywho, she then sighed. "forget it. I'll take the lesser of two evils and try to be nice."

so she stayed, but afterwards, when most were asleep, she was wide awake, staring at a spot on the floor, spaced out completely.

"K-chan?" Gaara whispered.

"_whazzit_!?" the redheaded kitsune-girl spun around and nearly sliced through his sand with her claws. "oh. Gaa-kun." she smiled.

"why were you in such a bad mood earlier?" he asked casually while he pulled her up, then plopped himself into the chair where she had been sitting, and then pulled her by her waist down onto his lap and started nuzzling her collarbone.

"because, Gaara. I've come to dread this time of year, and for good reason too." she said tiredly, leaning her head back, the dark circles under her eyes marring the pale skin becoming seeable. "I've always associated this time of year with being forced to church, to be freaking happy_ ALL THE TIME_, or to be yelled at for having my cluttered room...It just turned me off this whole season... just like on Valentines day, when all the couples are together out in the real world and you have to stay hidden...I hate it because of that." her eyes fluttered open halfway, looking at her Kazekage.

"I suppose that I would actt the same way." he admitted, cuddling the half-asleep redhead on his lap. "sleep, please. tomorrow will be much better..." his voice lulled K.L.K to sleep as he squeezed her once then nuzzled her collarbone, picking her up. it was like this all the time; he'd put her in her bed, then go to his, so the others didn't know. it was vital, but on christmas and new years, they could just be together.

as best friends. as what they were to each other. as thier gift to each other.

Sasori, and the rest of the Akatsuki snickered and gagged as I typed this. I turned and glared, as they scattered, looking in all directions, whistling innocently.

* * *

**K.L.K- oh. (GAG) that was SO sappy. I think I actually gagged twice whilst typing this. O.o**

**Gaara- (nuzzles her collarbone) yeah. so please review for one of her delicious brownies!**


End file.
